Perfect
by newtmas lover
Summary: my first fanfiction off of archive of our own and my first wincest smut and part one of a two part story rated what its rated for a reson


**Smut warning guy/guy rated M for smut this is also my first Wincest Fanfiction so if it sucks im sorry takes place right around season 1 and told from sams point of view cuz why not I made up the hunt but I don't own anything or any of the characters**

After Jess I was devastated I was happy to be back with Dean I was angry that dad was doing whatever the hell he was doing but I was happy we were hunting again. I wanted to go to college but I guess I didn't realize just how much of my life I gave up by not hunting. It was fun. Sitting in the impala my big brother by my side hunting stuff and saving people. I missed it. Our dysfunctional family business.

Dean and I were driving by the state border of Tennessee and it was beautiful we were driving by a cattle farm and then out of no where every single cow dropped no warning nothing. Just as we drove by they all went down.

Obviously the first thing Dean does is whip a U turn and bring us right into Tennessee. "Son of a bitch, what just happened?!"

"Like I know, but cattle deaths and there was a huge electrical storm last week" I said reading a paper we had picked up at the gas station a couple miles back.

"Sound familiar?"

All that Dean could do was give me this strange pained look. And it told me all that I needed to know, that he knew exactly what I was thinking. It was happening again, another kid was going to have to go through the same crap that I did so naturally we called bobby and asked him for help.

We checked in to our motel and called Bobby back to see what he had and sure enough we were right on time because this was happening tonight.

We got home to out hotel room feeling miserable, we had waited outside that house for hours and had just barely managed to save that family but the house still burned down and the demon got away. It was clear to me that my brother was uncomfortable and more than a little upset.

"Dean?"

"What."

Are you ya' know, alright?"

"Of course I'm not alright we let the son of a bitch that killed our mother get away!"

I looked at him and then it dawned on me. He was mad beacause there was someone there to save this family but not ours.

"Dean I-

And suddenly I found myself cut off by a strangely soft pair of lips.

Dean kissed me and I don't know just what made me do it by I opened up and responded to the kiss. All too eagerly Dean pushed my backwards on the bed.

I couldn't explain what I'm the hell possessed me to did it but I did and I can't turn back now. I pushed Sam backwards and when he stopped walking I realized we're at the end of my bed.

Perfect

"Sammy"

"What?"

"I'm sorry I'm such a dick about everything"

He tried to respond but I cut him off with another kiss wich now that I was laying on top of him I had much better access to his perfect mouth. I felt a pair of warm hands traveling slowly under my shirt. Sam hesitated every inch or so testing the new grounds wait for approval but I didn't care I could kiss my baby brother until heaven and hell crashed.

Sam started to lift my shirt over my head and by that time I was hard as a rock. I only broke the kiss long enough to get my shirt off and Sams, but right as I opened my my eyes long enough to see my Sammy sprawled across the bed, hair a mess, lips swollen, and half naked, I realized that this is wrong and should not at all be happening. so I did what any normal person would do, started hyperventilating and jumped backwards so that I was sitting on my bed across from sam.

he looked at me with nothing more than sadness and neglect that I almost just picked up right where we left off. almost.

I looked at dean across from me shirtless and and all ruffed up and couldn't help but feel completey horrible when he looked at me.

"dean?"

"Yeah sam?"

"whats wrong ?" it was stupid I knew exactly what was wrong but hell what was I supposed to say?!

"don't you think even maybe really deep down that this is wrong?"

"no" that was it all I said blatant and emotionless yet it told him every thing that e needed to know.

as soon as I heard that single word come out of his mouth I lunged forward with enough strength to knock sam backwards and pin him down with my mouth


End file.
